Access Network Discovery and Selection Function (ANDSF) provides a way for a mobile network operator to use policy-based steering of traffic between cellular access networks, such as Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP)-type access networks, and non-3GPP-type access networks (for example, wireless local area networks). ANDSF, however, has some characteristics that can reduce its applicability in some traffic steering scenarios. Specifically, ANDSF is an optional feature in the 3GPP standards, so the ANDSF may not be available at some devices. Moreover, ANDSF does not specify how devices evaluate ANDSF policies. Furthermore, ANDSF allows its policies to be overruled by local device preferences (for example, end-user preferences and local operating environment parameters).